Revival (Sequel to Beast Lovers)
by DragalaflyThePredacon
Summary: Predaking has been through a string of events since Dragalafly's death... Now he has a way to revive her, he won't let anything get in his way and now he wants revenge, especially on the Autobot who killed her...
1. Chapter 1

**Revival**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a month since Dragalafly's murder, and Predaking was left alone with Saurigon. He hated the fact that Dragalafly's body was in the cargo hold of the ship and he couldn't go and see her – Megatron's excuse was that Saurigon should remain oblivious until she was of age to avoid any hurt. Saurigon had began to speak, as she was now the equivalent to a reception child. She still hadn't left the warship since her birth, and Predaking wanted to keep it that way in case he lost her like his bride. He still lost countless nightcycles of recharge, thinking of ways he could've stopped Dragalafly's death. How he could've saved her. To tell her he was sorry. Sorry that he didn't save her. All he desired now was to speak to her again, even if it was just for 5 minutes. Predaking swore that he would have the spark and helm of the Autobot who did this to her – Wheeljack. Every time he so much as heard the name, he became filled with rage and hurt.

"How can that wretched Autobot function knowing that he has separated an innocent life from her mother and ripped a void in me that can never be filled again?!" Predaking thought to himself, fighting back the tears as he lay on his berth, alone. Saurigon hopped up, wanting to play with her sire.  
"Let's play daddy! Let's play the angwy Pwedacon!" She pleaded, yanking on his arm, trying to get his attention. He looked at his daughter, which only filled him with a mere moment of happiness, until he began to get up – he leant on his left arm, which made him angle toward the other, empty… side of the berth. He froze in remembrance, as flashbacks of he and Dragalafly vividly clouded his mind and thoughts. When they explored on her very first cycle of functioning. When she finally transformed and showed him her true form, which he never wanted to let go of when he caught her. And when they confessed their feelings to each other… and the night that followed. He longed for nights like that again…. Suddenly, Saurigon broke him out of his trance.

"Are you ok daddy?" she asked him, climbing onto his backstrut. He reached for her, and picked her up as he sat up straight. He looked at his daughter.

"Y-yes… I'm fine. Have you drawn anything new for me to see?" He asked her, rubbing her back in motivation – one of them needed to be happy at this time. She leaped off of his knee, and ran around the corner to her little room – Predaking had put it up so she could get some independence, starting with the capability to recharge alone. A few seconds later, she ran back, with a swarm of paper flying behind her as rounded the corner with a pile of paper scrunched in her tiny servo. She skipped up to her sire's side, and handed him the wad of drawings that she had. Predaking browsed them, giving her good looks to say "well done" as she stared at him deeply with hope of his approval. The one that got his attention the most was a drawing of… Dragalafly. He brought it to the top of the pile, and stared at it. It wasn't very accurate, as at the time of her death Saurigon's memory processors were still developing. It was scribbley, and done in crayons that he had given to her as a present. She had captured her colour scheme, and the fact that her dragon helm was around her true helm. Predaking couldn't fight the tears anymore, and droplets of coolant fell on the drawing. Saurigon became concerned; she rested her arms on his left arm and was on her tip-pedes.  
"Daddy? What's wong? Why you cwying?" Saurigon asked him. Predaking quickly cleared his throat, and briskly wiped away his coolant from his optics. "Is it about mummy?" Saurigon asked, staring at him more deeply this time. He put her drawings on the side and picked her up, and hugging her deeply. He let her go, and stared into her yellow optics. Should he tell her? Should he reveal the fate of her carrier at such a young age? How will she take it? Will she even understand? All of these questions were racing through Predaking's mind as he debated whether he should tell her or not… Suddenly, the speaker system sounded, to his relief.

"PREDAKING TO THE BRIDGE" It sounded. He got up dutifully, but knelt down to talk to Saurigon.

"I'll be back soon – go to Aunty Penguara and Uncle Knockout's quarter – I'm trusting you to go alone – my summoning sounds urgent this time." He said to her whilst he had his servos on her shoulderplates. Penguara smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Good – you need to keep your cousins in check – I will see you when I come back." He said as he kissed her forehelm and quickly hugged her. He left for the Bridge, looking back at Saurigon as she skipped to Penguara and Knockout's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Predaking entered the Bridge, with Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave waiting.

"You summoned me, my Lord?" Predaking asked as he bowed. Megatron turned around.

"Ah, Predaking. Just the Predacon I wanted to see. I have a very important mission for you." Megatron said, signalling Soundwave to pull up an image on the main screen. "I trust that you are very aware of the existence of Dark Energon and its effects?" Megatron asked, trying to build up to what he was asking Predaking to do.

"I am my Lord – you have it flowing through your veins as we speak, and in its raw state, it can bring back the dead – but as undead Terrorcons." Predaking answered trying to show Megatron his knowledge. Megatron nodded, as the image came on screen. Predaking was confused as to what the image was meant to be. "This is… Light Energon. It is said to be the very blood of Primus Himself – the opposite of Dark Energon – the blood of Unicron Himself." Predaking stared at the image of the white-tinted crystal, still puzzled. "It's effects are the same as Dark Energon… but they bring the dead back as if they never died, healing all of their wounds and missing parts or organs." Megatron said, knowing what Predaking had recently gone through. Predaking was instantly struck with hope.

"Do you mean-" He asked hopefully

"Yes. It could revive Dragalafly – that is one of the reasons why we kept her…" Predaking's faceplate lit up with the look of hope – he could be reunited with his love! Saurigon could have her carrier back!

"You want me to retrieve it?" He asked, barely being able to contain himself. Megatron stared at him angrily, as he wasn't finished.

"This is the only piece in existence – and it is somehow right here on this planet. And yes- I do want you to retrieve it. But you are not going alone – Starscream will go with you." Starscream was speechless.

"W-why me?! Surely Soundwave is more capable-"

"I SAID YOU are going." Megatron snapped, going in Starscream's face. He cowered. "I want to take care of our sparklings for a change – I am sick of you lounging around." He whispered, trying to stop everyone from hearing. He got out of his face. "Is that understood?" Megatron asked, a little irritated. Predaking and Starscream nodded. "Good. Soundwave will bridge you there immediately – we don't want the Autobots from finding it first!" Megatron ended.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." They both said after each other, bowing as they did so. Almost instantly, the groundbridge opened, and they proceeded through – Predaking ran as fast as he could through the groundbridge. "I am NOT going to allow those putrid Autobots to rob me of my love again!" He thought to himself as he ran.

XXXXX

At the Autobot base, Hanger E, Ratchet had found the same thing.

"Optimus! I found something!" He called, alerting the Autobot leader and the others who eventually swarmed around the Medical Officer.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked, puzzled. Ratchet quickly tapped on the keys, and pulled up the image of Light Energon.

"It is Light Energon – said to be the blood of Primus Himself." Ratchet answered, just as clueless about its origin as the others obviously were. He quickly read off the left screen, and repeated what it read. "According to the records of Iacon, it can bring back the dead as if they never died in the first place, healing all aspects of the death." He said. Arcee filled with hope.

"So you mean-"

"We could revive Cliffjumper – all we need is just a piece of him, then he'll be among us again." Ratchet ended. Arcee gasped in excitement. As they worked together as partners, back on Cybertron, she began to develop strong feelings for him. His death hit her the hardest, not just because she loved him… but the fact that she never admitted her feelings to him.

"We cannot wait – we need to retrieve the Light Energon before the Decepticons do – they will no doubt use it to revive formidable fallen warriors to use against us – if we are to win this war, and restore Cybertron, we cannot allow that to happen." Said Optimus. "Ratchet – open the groundbridge." He ordered. "Arcee; you will accompany Wheeljack and I to retrieve the crystal."

"So, could it also revive Ultra Magnus?" Asked Smokescreen out of the blue.

"There is only enough for one being – it' either one or the other." Concluded Ratchet. Wheeljack was deep in thought, so he missed all of this. He was thinking about the fact that he killed Dragalafly – watched her die, just to save the rookie. He could sense Predaking's anguish as they left him with her body a month ago. He couldn't understand why he felt so guilty… but he had to save his ally. Suddenly, Miko snapped him out of it.

"Dude, you ok?" She asked as she stood on the yellow walkway beside Raf.

"Y-yeh I'm good kid. I'll be back soon - so I share more Wrecker stories with a fellow Wrecker." He smiled, trying to draw attention away from himself.

"Cool! Can't wait!" She exclaimed, jumping and stamping her feet quickly. Wheeljack chuckled, and then followed the others through the groundbridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Predaking and Starscream arrived at the location first. It was a limestone mine in the UK, and there were no humans to be seen. Predaking hurried inside, determined to find the Energon so Dragalafly could live again. Starscream rolled his optics, and casually strolled in. It was quite deep within the mine, and it was a very small cluster. Predaking rounded a corner. He found it, and was about to pull it out of the ground when Starscream screaming like a little femme and running down the main chasm to his location interrupted him. He ducked behind a rock. Predaking growled, and stood up.

"Can you go ONE cycle without acting like a little fem-" Predaking stopped and froze – for stood in the main chasm, were the Autobots.

"You can't ever leave us alone can you?!" Predaking snapped, constantly glancing between the Autobots and the Light Energon. Starscream popped his head out from behind the rock to see what was happening.

"You Autobots don't understand – this Light Energon I NEED – I need it to… to revive _her_" Predaking said, losing spirit as he spoke. Just then, Wheeljack stepped out from behind Optimus. Predaking saw him, and was almost blinded by his hatred and rage.

"YOU!" He yelled. YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled out of complete anger. Starscream was confused. Who was he on about? Who could've possibly fallen the mighty Dragalafly? Suddenly, Predaking transformed, and charged at Wheeljack, with every intention to inflict harm. Optimus opened fire, as Wheeljack drew his swords. Arcee transformed, and drove towards the Energon. Starscream panicked, and made a break for the Energon also. Arcee transformed, and opened fire on the Seeker. Predaking swung his claws at Optimus while swinging his tail at Wheeljack. His plan was to disable the Prime so her could deal with Wheeljack however he wanted with no problems. He couldn't care less about Arcee; Starscream is capable of taking care of a measly Autobot femme, right? Optimus avoided his claws and went for an uppercut, but Predaking avoided it – seizing the opportunity, he head butted Optimus into the ceiling, knocking him out on contact. The Prime fell to the floor, unconscious. Wheeljack was all his now. He transformed, and pinned Wheeljack up against the wall that he was sandwiched to by Predaking's tail moments ago when he was in his Dragon mode.

Starscream punched Arcee, who was in mid-air after jumping towards the Energon. She was knocked to the ground, and Starscream grabbed the Energon. He pulled the entire cluster out of the ground. Arcee quickly got up, and ran at him again. He transformed, and the cluster went in his cockpit. Quickly, he flew past Predaking, which distracted him long enough for Wheeljack to regain orientation and punch Predaking away.

"You deal with the Autobots! I'll take the Energon back to the warship!" Starscream yelled as he flew away. Predaking growled, and held his jaw after Wheeljack's punch. Predaking yelled in anger, and charged at Wheeljack. He kneed the Wrecker in the guts, which knocked the wind out of him. He tried to get up, but Predaking elbowed him to the ground. Wheeljack grunted in pain. Predaking was about to kick him in the side, but Arcee hit him in the chest from the side, knocking him back. She helped Wheeljack up. "Ratchet – we need a bridge NOW!" she yelled in fear as the Predacon King charged at them. The groundbridge opened, and Arcee ran as fast as she could through the groundbridge while dragging the Wrecker to safety. Predaking almost had them, but the groundbridge closed as soon as he got to it. He stopped charging, skidding slightly. He yelled out in anger. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME WHEELJACK! YOU WILL PAAAAYYY!" He screamed. He transformed and flew out of the mine, roaring loudly. "I let him escape! He slipped between my digits! But… we got the Energon-" He thought to himself. He stopped in mid-air, suddenly realising. "Dragalafly!" He gasped, and flew back to the warship as fast as he could.

XXXXX

Optimus awoke on the medical berth back at base. He sat up, and found himself hooked up to an Energon line. He looked around, and saw Wheeljack in medical stasis, and Arcee sat alone. She had been checked over, even though she was uninjured during the battle.

"Easy Optimus – you were in bad shape." Said Ratchet, placing his servo on the Prime's chest and slowly pushing him back down to the berth.

"The Energon – Starscream got it. I messed up…" Moped Arcee, hunched over in shame. Bumblebee sat beside her, and placed his servo on her back in comfort. She looked up at him, and briefly smiled. Bulkhead was pacing anxiously. He was worried about Wheeljack.

"Chill Bulk he'll be fine!" Soothed Miko. Bulkhead didn't hear her, and continued to pace. Ratchet slowly brought Wheeljack out of medical stasis, and he slowly onlined his optics. He grunted groggily, which alerted Bulkhead to see him. The green Autobot dashed quickly to his fellow Wrecker's side.

"Jackie! Jackie! Are you ok?!" He asked him.

"Ugh… not so loud Bulk – my neuro-net is killing me." He grunted. "Guess I won't be goin' anywhere any time soon." He joked, still a little bit disorientated. "Predaking… he was so desperate to get the Light Energon…"

"It shows that he cared for Dragalafly deeply, and her loss hit him harder than we thought. Maybe it was the correct action to allow him to get the Light Energon." Said Optimus, who was being helped up by Ratchet.

"Because of me, Cliffjumper can't be revived…" Moped Arcee. Smokescreen became angry.

"Arcee it wasn't your fault that we lost the Light En – we still don't know the extent of Predaking's power! And stop sounding like me – it's not like you nor your job!" Said Smokescreen sternly. Everyone looked surprised at him.

"D-erm, no matter. I'm going for a drive." He stuttered, embarrassed. He transformed and drove out of the hanger.

"What's eating him?" Asked Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Predaking was in the cargo hold – in his servo was a slither of Light Energon. Before him was Dragalafly's coffin pod. It was white with a blue inside. Carefully, with compassion, he opened the coffin pod. Dragalafly had her servos on her chestplate clasped together and her wings were pointing down. Her tail was wrapped around her left leg, and her optics were closed. Predaking felt her faceplate with the back of his servo. He smiled at her peaceful emotionless face, and then looked down at the Light Energon confidently. Slowly, he brought the Light Energon to her spark chamber, and carefully drove it in. It glowed, and then went so bright Predaking had to shield his optics. Almost a moment later, it stopped glowing and disappeared deep within her spark chamber. Suddenly, her stab wound flashed white and then disappeared. Then, her optics suddenly opened. She slowly sat up, and Predaking was in a state of shock, awe and above all, happiness.

"Predaking?" She said. "What happened to me? All I remember was lying on the ground, looking up at you, and then everything went white-" she was interrupted by Predaking kissing her. Coolant streamed from his optics, and he held her tight.

"I'm just glad you're alive." He whispered, placing his servo on her faceplate. She smiled at him.

"I just have one question – why am I sat in this box?" She asked. Predaking stood up, and helped Dragalafly up.

"I hate to say this, but you… were… dead." He said, looking to the ground. Then he looked back at her. "The power of Light Magic saved you." He said with a thankful tone, pulling her gently close. Slowly, they kissed again. After a moment or two, they slowly walked out of the cargo hold. As the doors opened, almost all of the crew were waiting outside, even Megatron.

"It worked" Starscream gasped, stepping back towards Megatron, who was just as surprised as the rest of the Decepticons.

"…Welcome back Dragalafly." Megatron said, trying to hide his relief. Suddenly, Knockout, Penguara and Saurigon rounded the corner… they saw Dragalafly stood there, and the Vehicons stood in the way moved to the side. Knockout whispered to himself "…it cannot be…" and Penguara gasped in shock and happiness. She walked faster towards Dragalafly, then broke out into a sprint. Coolant dripping down her faceplate all the time. She hugged her sister… she had returned to her after so long. She held her tight, refusing to let go.

"Dragalafly… you're… alive…. how?" Asked Knockout in awe. Penguara finally let go, and stepped back next to Knockout. During this, the Vehicons had dissipated and Soundwave had silently snuck away. All that remained of the welcoming party were Megatron and Starscream. Starscream began to walk away until he stopped – "Welcome back Dragalafly." He said, and continued to walk.

"Dragalafly – I expect you to be combat ready in a week. Until then, rest up and relax – you've just been brought back from the dead." Megatron said, then he walked away. When it was just the femmes, Predaking and Knockout left, Saurigon stepped out from behind Knockout. She looked up at Dragalafly.

"Carrier?" She asked. Dragalafly broke out into tears of joy and picked Saurigon up, hugging her happily.

"You can speak now my dear! And walk on your own! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed, holding Saurigon in front of her. Saurigon chuckled, and Dragalafly put her down. She held her tiny servo in her own, then put her other arm around Predaking. She smiled at the two of them, then to Penguara and Knockout. They made their way down the corridor. Eventually, Dragalafly, Saurigon and Predaking got to their quarters.

"I want to talk to Penguara alone." She said.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you." He winked, which made Dragalafly blush.

Dragalafly entered Penguara's quarters. Amazingly, Knockout was nowhere to be seen. Penguara was sat alone, watching Michael McIntyre as usual.

"Hello sister." She said to get her attention. Penguara jumped, and turned the TV off.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said, getting up.

"Sorry. I wanted to talk to you… about…my death and everything that happened while I… was gone." Dragalafly asked.

"Alright… sit." Penguara said, gesturing to the sofa.

"How did Predaking take my death?" Dragalafly asked, curiously nervous.

"He… wanted revenge on the Autobot who killed you… he still does… he wouldn't leave your quarters and Saurigon wouldn't stop crying. _He _kept… crying. He wouldn't take in any Energon, he wouldn't recharge…. Every time you were mentioned by anyone, he 'flipped out'… he had never felt so alone, so full of regret…"

"And… was anyone else the same?"

"…. Not really. We did have a moment of silence for you, but that was really all… I wanted to do so much more, but my state at the time prevented me."  
"State?"

"… Do you not remember the fact that I was carrying?"

"Oh yes! If I remember correctly, you were expecting twin mechs…?" Dragalafly said, turning it into a question. Penguara rested her servo on her abdomen.

"I… lost them both." Penguara held her face in her hands and began to cry. "I was due too soon…" she sobbed. "There were complications with the birth… at least I got to hear one of their cries until…" he words became illegible do to her crying and the fact that they were muffled by her servos. Dragalafly shuffled closer to her sister, and comforted her.

"I apparently almost died bringing Saurigon into this world… then I _did_ die…" Dragalafly muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Predaking went on a flight. He had to clear his thoughts and adjust… all the pain he had endured, the harsh reality that his love was taken away from him, only to be returned by Light Energon… something like this was never so easy to fix. There _had_ to be a catch to her revival – things like this are never as simple as that. He kept thinking about what could go wrong, what Megatron might not have told him about the effects of Light Energon… "To keep her alive, does she need to constantly have the Light Energon? But there is only a little bit left… will I have to say goodbye again?" he thought as he flew higher in the air. "No, probably not… it healed her wounds, and breathed life into her spark once again – she shouldn't need to be sustained like that if the damage has been reversed…" He thought. "I must find out more about this Light Energon…" He flew turned around in mid air, and flew back to the Warship.

"So this is the Light Energon that saved me?" Asked Dragalafly, staring at the crystal in the vault.

"Yes." Replied Knockout who took her to see it.

"It's so… beautiful." She smiled, going to touch it.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Said a voice, which made her stop reaching for it.

"S-Starscream! Don't sneak in here like that-" stuttered Knockout, who was obviously startled by Starscream's entrance.

"Why not, Starscream?" Asked Dragalafly, a little irritated.

"The effects it could have on you."

"In what way?" She asked him, servos on hips. Starscream hesitated.

"You have the Energon flowing trough you – physically touch the crystal that it came from, and it will revert back into it-"

"… And then what?" She asked, nervous.

"… You will…die again." He concluded, somehow feeling… sad. Dragalafly gasped in fear, and stepped away from the crystal. Knockout stepped into the light, next to her. He gently pulled her away from it, and they slowly left the vault.

"I just don't understand – how can something so pure end up taking the life it had restored so coldly?"  
"I don't know Dragalafly – but I will try and make a synthetic version – so you can remain among us for eons to come." Replied Knockout.

"What do you mean 'remain among us'?"

"Well…" Knockout tried to work out a way to tell her. The Decepticons had done further research into the Energon to learn about it. "…The crystal we have truly is the last remaining in the universe – and you need a constant supply to remain alive." Dragalafly froze.

"So, how long could the crystal we have in the vault keep me alive for?" Dragalafly asked extremely anxious.

"About… 6 months." Knockout replied difficultly.

"…How will I tell Predaking?" She whispered.

"You don't have to." Said a voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dragalafly, please!" Yelled Predaking as he ran up to her. "You can't go again! I can't say goodbye again! I can't! I WON'T!" He said, grabbing her arms and shaking her.

"I will have to, it seems my love…" She whispered, looking away in dismay.

"Have you already forgotten that I'm going to work on a synthetic formula?!" butted in Knockout.

"You will not complete it in time-" Said another voice. Everyone looked around to try and look for the source. The figure stepped out of the darkness, arms folded. "-Alone." Dragalafly gasped, and Predaking flinched slightly.

"You-" Predaking gasped.

"Shockwave! Where have you been-" Knockout gasped. Shockwave slowly walked up to them.

"I know of everything. I cannot bear to see one of my favourite creations perish again. So I will help you, Knockout, produce a synthetic component of the Light matter." Said Shockwave. "As for my location – I was back on Cybertron, studying the Omega Lock, per Megatron's orders. Since the Prime destroyed it, Megatron ordered it's rebuilding to be priority one for all scientific matters. It was logical to try and reverse engineer it so I was there a long time."

"I understand." Said Dragalafly, smiling. "It's been a while father." She said as she walked up to him.

"And you have certainly advanced in your form." He said, gesturing to her with his cannon. She smiled and nodded.

"Predaking helped me transform-" she said, turning around to look at him. "- And eventually, we settled down and we have a child." She blushed. Shockwave flinched.

"That should not have been logical-" He muttered.

"Why?" Dragalafly asked, a little confused and offended.

"…. You were supposed to take Starscream as your mate…" He muttered. Everyone suddenly became shocked.

"W-WHAT?!" Predaking yelled. Dragalafly was deeply disgusted. The whiny seeker?! The lilly-livered wouss?! To mate with HER?! She pulled a disgusted and insulted face.

"Why in the PIT was that my purpose?!" She asked him angrily, folding her arms.

"…Both of you were intended for creating hybrid offspring to strengthen the Decepticon army" He answered. "Starscream volunteered to start the programme first, with the first femme – you. Penguara was intended to be able to choose. Speaking of which, whom did Penguara mate with?" He asked.

"Me." Knockout said, stepping forward. "We did have sparklings, but unfortunately they both perished at birth." He said, looking away in sadness.

"I am sorry to hear that Knockout. Penguara, at least, was successful in suiting her creation purpose." Knockout was deeply offended.

"SUITABLE for her CREATION PURPOSES?!" He spluttered. "Who do you think you are?! We fell in love naturally and the whole process was natural! The same goes for Dragalafly and Predaking! And for your information, Starscream ended up with Lord Megatron, who keeps cheating on him with Soundwave!" He yelled, covering his mouth with his servo – there went their Master's secret! Everyone stared at Knockout with surprise and shock.

"Wait – Megatron and Starscream?!" Predaking asked in confusion and surprise.

"E-erm… possibly?" Knockout coughed. Dragalafly shuddered.

"I can't even to bear to think about it!" She said sarcastically disgusted. "… And I guess you know because you had to constantly check Starscream over?"

"Y-yes. I can't say I didn't find the whole thing to be disturbing." He muttered.

Shockwave sarcastically cleared his throat. "Shall we get started on the formula Knockout?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Knockout nodded, and left for the Lab with Shockwave following.

XXXXX

Smokescreen drove through the abandoned town of Jasper. He was still embarrassed by the way he talked to Arcee earlier.

"Agh, why do I keep feeling this?!" He said to himself. "Did I get too mad? She normally doesn't act like that…. Though neither do I… Grr… why is my head always filled by thoughts of her?…" He rounded a corner to a storm drain, and drove down the side into it. He parked underneath an over-bridge and transformed. He sat down, cross-legged, and looked at his servos on his lap while he leaned against the bridge support. He formed fists, and then punched his legs. "I can't have feelings for her! It's not right…. She had to let go of Cliff, now I think she's moved on to Bee…" He sighed, and folded his arms. "And what chance does that leave me? She thinks I'm a kid, a rookie, a 'shiny'…" suddenly, a rider-less motorcycle jumping down the edge of the storm drain and driving towards him interrupted him. It was Arcee, who transformed in front of him.

"I was looking for you 'Smoke." She said, walking up to him, who then sat in front of him. He looked away, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Hey Arcee." He grunted. He turned on his aft to face the storm drain that he just drove down. Arcee smiled at him, and got up to look at him.

"Why did you drive off earlier?" She asked him.

"…I felt a bit embarrassed about the way I talked to you earlier, that's all; plus I needed a drive." He said, not making eye contact with her. She sat down beside him again, and rested her servo against his knee, which made him blush again.

"It's ok, forget about it – it snapped me out of it to say the least." She chuckled. He finally looked at her, slightly confused. "I needed my optics opening for me – I had finally given in to our failures – I had lost sight of our goals, and I let the pressure get to me… I guess I should thank you for showing me the light – sort of." She smiled. Smokescreen chuckled.

"A lot of the time, _I'm_ the one who's optics need opening." He admitted. Arcee shuffled closer to him. She looked up to the sky.

"It's a nice sunset – it reminds me of home – Cybertron. Someday, 'Smoke, we'll be home again. I can feel it." He stared at the sky for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Then, he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"A-Arcee… can I ask you something?" He stuttered, blushing again.

"Yes Smokescreen?" She replied confused and curiously.

"…Do you like any of the Autobots at base?" He asked, trying not to intrude. She looked up at him with confusion.

"… No, why?" She asked.

"…. No reason." He said. She stood up.

"We should get back to base – it's getting late and I have to take Jack home soon." She said, looking at him. He nodded and got up, stepping out from underneath the over-bridge.

"Hey – if you're not doing anything after you take Jack home, you wanna do something? Like go for a drive or something?" He asked, plucking up courage. She smiled.

"alright- let's go." The Autobots transformed and drove back to base.


End file.
